goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Bob's mom makes a fake lockdown
Characters Instructor-Dallas Bob's mom-Allison, Alan Boss-Alan Dino's mom-Bridget Hino's mom-Susan Instructor 2-Julie Cop-Professor/Conrad Bob's dad-Simon, Scary Voice News Reporter-Steven Fred's mom-Callie Fred (mentioned) Mario-Brian Luigi-Steven Bob-Brian, Simon Bob's grandfather-French Fry, Wiseguy Plot Bob's mom gets in big trouble. Transcript Instructor: Okay, it's time to take our exam. Bob's mom: Excuse me? Instructor: What is it Mrs. Greenwood? Bob's mom: Can I go to the bathroom? Instructor: Yes but be back in five minutes. (in office) Boss: Oh no! I shouldn't have ate Dairy Queen. Bob's mom: Now to make a fake lockdown. I will change my voice to make myself sound like my boss. (Censored) Bob's mom (Alan's voice): Ouch! Pulling my vocal cords hurt so much. Now to make the fake lockdown. Attention everyone, there's a serial killer. He's holding a butcher's knife and wearing a ski mask. Hide under your desks. (in a conference room) Dino's mom: Oh no! I'm scared! Hino's mom: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Instructor: Mrs. Twelve and Mrs. Lambert, I know you two are scared but do what the boss says. (in hallway) Instructor 2: Mrs. Greenwood, what are you doing in the hallways when there's a serial killer? (in conference room) Instructor 2: I'm sorry Mrs. Greenwood but all the desks are taken. Why don't you hide behind the bookcase? (15 minutes later) Cop: This is a police officer speaking telling all of you that this was a false alarm! Line up your workers in order to find out the suspect who made this prank! (In office) Boss: Mrs. Greenwood, a security camera caught you changing your vocal cords to make you sound like me and faked a lockdown! This act will get you fired! I'm calling your husband to come and pick you up! (on phone) Hello, Mr. Greenwood, your wife just faked a lockdown! Can you pick her up please? Thanks and goodbye! Bob's dad: Come with me! (in car) Bob's dad: Ashley, what's wrong with you? How could you make a fake lockdown? Did you know that this can get you arrested? Bob's mom: But James, it was supposed to be a harmless prank. Bob's dad: Harmless? Are you out of your mind? You almost terrorized your work site! When we go home, we will watch the news! (at home) Bob's dad: Oh yeah! You're definitely standing! Bob's mom: Don't tell me what to do! Bob's dad (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ASHLEY, HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED EVEN MORE SO STAND... RIGHT... NOW! Bob's mom: Okay, okay, okay, I'm standing. (News begins) News Reporter: Hello, this is Hino Lambert with the news. Our top story is that a mother named Ashley Greenwood faked a lockdown and nearly terrorized her work place. A lot of workers are paralized but I just heard from her instructor that my mother is almost in a panicked state. Here's her boss. Tell me what happened. Boss: Well, Ashley sneaked into my office and faked a lockdown. Ashley, if you're watching this, you're fired forever! I don't want you in my sight forever! News Reporter: Thank you. With me is the mother of another worker who witnessed this. Mrs. Baconmaker, can you tell me what happened? Fred's mom: Whoever you are, you just gave my son Fred PTSD! Now he's in a hospital and can't speak! Now your husband James and you have to pay a $1234567890 hospital bill! Bob's dad (overhearing): What? That's more than the price of our house! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! You are in so much trouble! News Reporter: Thank you. With me is Mario and Luigi. Mario: Well, Luigi and I were about to learn more about our jobs as plumbers when Ashley made a fake lockdown. News Reporter: What would you do if your mother did that? Luigi: Well, I would give her a belt beating. News Reporter: More news after the break. (news ends) Bob's dad: Hmmm. Discipline, belt beating, I'm starting to have an idea. Bob's mom: No! Bob: Me and Grandpa heard it from upstairs. Bob's grandfather: It looks like that my daughter was on the news. Bob's dad: I also heard from Palmer that we have to pay a $1234567890 bill! Bob's grandfather (Wiseguy's voice): WHAT? OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ASHLEY, TIME FOR THE BELT BEATING! (censored) Bob's mom: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That hurts! Bob (Simon's voice): Too bad Mom! This is what you get for making a fake lockdown! Bob's dad: You heard your son! Now go upstairs to your room now! Bob's mom (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff